Admiral Helmet Zombie
:For the form in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars, see Admiral Helmet Zombie (PvZ: AS). }} Admiral Helmet Zombie is a zombie encountered in Kongfu World in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. It appears when a Monk Zombie gets an admiral helmet from a Weapon Stand. Overview Admiral Helmet Zombie absorbs 1800 damage per shot and its appearance changes upon absorbing 540, 1040, 1600 (when the admiral helmet is destroyed), and 1700 damage per shot before it dies at 1800 damage per shot. Encounters *Kongfu World: Endless Challenge Strategies Because this zombie's health is similar to Knight Zombie, Blockhead Zombie, and Jurassic Fossilhead, you must have powerful plants in your arsenal. Fortunately, this zombie comes only when a Monk Zombie gets an admiral helmet from a Weapon Stand which means that if the Weapon Stand that contains the helmet is destroyed, that means that you will no longer be able to encounter or defeat it. However, if the opposite happens, use powerful plants like Winter Melon, Citron and Melon-pult as it was mentioned above. Also for more effect you can use stunning plants like Iceberg Lettuce and Stunion, so you can stop it from causing trouble. Magnet-shroom can steal its helmet and reduce it into a regular zombie. Instant kills, such as Cherry Bomb, Chili Bean and Jalapeno can defeat the zombie easily. Gallery Kf helmet2.jpg|An Admiral Helmet Zombie on the lawn Kfhelm1.png|First degrade Kfhelm2.png|Second degrade KF-K.jpg|An admiral helmet Weapon Stand on the lawn Screenshot_2018-04-13-01-19-53-1.png|Glowing Admiral Helmet Zombie AdmiralMagnetShroom.png|Magnet-shroom stole an admiral helmet from Admiral Helmet Zombie AdmiralZombieShrunk.png|A shrunken Admiral Helmet Zombie 1admiralseedselectionendless.PNG|Admiral Helmet Zombie in the seed selection screen (Endless Challenge only) Trivia *In the 1.2.0 update on both Android and iOS devices, this zombie will crash the game right before it loses its helmet. The only way to kill this zombie without crashing the game is to use the Cuke. This bug was fixed in the 1.2.1 update. *Admiral Helmet Zombie, Knight Zombie, Blockhead Zombie and Jurassic Fossilhead have the headwear with the second most health in Plants vs. Zombies 2 and are the second toughest in the series (only bested by the Giga-Football Zombie's black football helmet, Brickhead Zombie and its variants). *Admiral Helmet Zombie, Camel Zombies, Knight Zombies, Blockhead Zombies, Bug Zombies, Jurassic Fossilheads, and Brickhead Zombies are the new zombies in Plants vs. Zombies 2 which can degrade into a regular Zombie. *It can only appear in Endless Challenge levels, but even then, it has a small chance of appearing. *Admiral Helmet Zombie does not appear on the lawn by walking towards the player's house, like other zombies. The only way for this zombie to appear is for a Monk Zombie to get an admiral helmet from a Weapon Stand. **However, it will appear normally like any other zombie in Kongfu World endless challenges. *In the endless challenge, it will degrade into a Kongfu Zombie instead of a Monk Zombie. *The helmet that this zombie wears is a Mongol helmet. ru:Зомби со шлемом Category:Headwear zombies Category:Non-almanac zombies Category:Kongfu World (All Stars) Category:Kongfu World (All Stars) encountered zombies Category:Kongfu World Category:Kongfu World encountered zombies